


Good Morning Baby

by yoshitsune



Category: Jormungand (Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Kink Meme, Non-Penetrative Sex, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshitsune/pseuds/yoshitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonah goes to wake Koko after morning rounds. Intended to be post-series but spoiler-free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the [Jormungand kinkmeme](http://jormungand-kink.dreamwidth.org/684.html).

Jonah kissed her exposed shoulder, tentative and watchful. Koko turned and tangled the sheets and blanket further, grumbling something about coffee and eggs. Her voice was cute when she was sleepy, and Jonah smiled to himself.

He'd just finished the early morning watch with Lehm, who'd told him to get some sleep before breakfast, but Jonah found it difficult to sleep with the ever-present fine humming tremor of the ship's engines.

He was about to stand and quietly leave to bring Koko something from the galley, when she shot her arms out of the mess of sheets, with amazing deftness for someone who had just woken, and hooked them around his shoulders. She dragged herself up into a sitting position, muttering something he couldn't understand.

'Koko, I can't get you coffee and eggs if you don't let me go.' He tried to lower her back to the mattress to let her sleep, but Koko made a churlish noise.

'No,' she said, shaking her head and rubbing her face into the front of his flak jacket. 'You didn't finish...'

'Finish?' Jonah wondered, and started when she leaned in and pressed kisses over his neck. The touch of her soft lips felt particularly pleasant after the pre-dawn chill of patrolling through unheated corridors and out on deck. 'Koko?'

She stopped and chuckled at his consternation. 'You woke me from a good dream, Jonah,' she said.

'Sorry.' He laid one hand lightly on her mussed head.

'Ahrgh what a waste.' She flopped back onto the mattress and rolled around with short flailing motions. When she stopped, she held her arms out to him, saying, 'Come here, Jonah.' He hesitated a moment before leaning closer, and Koko swiftly pulled him all the way down to sprawl across her chest.

'Now clothes,' she said with a chuckle, and darted her hands down to where the hem of his shirt had slipped up the small of his back. He pushed up onto his hands and gave her a confused look. She paused, an eyebrow raised. 'What? If your watch is finished, come back to bed.'

'Koko, I wasn't in your bed to start with.'

She made an exasperated sound. 'That was part of a dream too? Jonah why don't you sleep in my bed?'

'You kick a lot,' he said simply, and then added, 'and I had to wake up at 2 A.M.'

'No fair, you felt so warm and real...'

Jonah relaxed his arms a bit and dropped his weight to his forearms. 'You're the one who's warm right now,' he said. Her soundless laugh blew warm breath against his throat, making him shiver. All around him the warm smell of her sweat and arousal and slept-in laundry reminded him of the rare times when they had the leisure to spend an entire night together, uninterrupted.

'So hurry up and get under the blankets with me,' she murmured, stretching up to press kisses over his jaw and neck, nipping spots to make him shiver.

'I should shower first…'

'No, just a little,' Koko murmured, and pushed him over onto his back before he could get away. 'And need I add I don't approve of your wasteful ideas about water usage, Recruit?'

Resigned to messing up her bed, Jonah lay still, watching her considering him with sharp blue eyes. 'You know,' she began, and licked her lips, 'in my dream we were stuck in a shoot-out, like that time, remember, in Europe, not long after we met. Only this time we were standing and had our hands in each other's pants. It was a familiar rush of course, but you were fingering me over my panties and made me come so hard.' She laughed and tilted her head to the side. 'But of course coming in my sleep just makes me hornier when I wake up.'

'My hands are cold,' he said, aware of how his face on the other hand radiated heat. And probably grimy, he thought, because he hadn't washed up yet.

'Your hand will get plenty warm if you put it between my legs, Jonah.' She grinned and pushed his right hand against her damp panties. The soft hot skin of her thighs pressed in around his fingers, and she flexed her hips slowly.

'Ahh, damn that really is cold.' Koko let out a shaky moan, but didn't let him pull away.

'I told you.'

'Cold can be good... if we were outside, by the sea, your hands would probably be cold too.'

Jonah thought of the dream, a completely inappropriate and dangerous situation to lose focus in, but he had to admit it was a fantasy they shared. Though it made more sense to him to do it right after they'd won or escaped--quick and breathless and shaky.

He moved his fingers into the rocking motions of her hips, pressing the length of two fingers over the soft crease of hot flesh. When Koko made an encouraging noise, he slid his fingertips back, found the yielding dip of her entrance. At the press of his fingers, she parted her thighs and angled to thrust down hard. Jonah steadied her with his other hand on her waist, and pushed up into her tight heat as far as the elastic fabric allowed.

'Koko…' he groaned, shifting uncomfortably from the way his erection strained under his clothes.

'Yes… ah, so good with your fingers,' Koko bent lower, caught his lips in hungry, rushed kisses while she bucked and ground onto his flexing fingers. The thin stretchy material of her panties was soaked through where he was stroking into her shallowly with two fingers, and he longed to feel her directly, to push in all the way. She twitched and gasped, and he guessed she would be close to climax if he gave her clit more attention.

Jonah dragged his fingertips lightly from her entrance, passing back and forth before finally circling her clit. Koko arched her back and swayed on her hands, almost seeming to lose balance. It brought her chest closer, and Jonah took the opportunity to nuzzle her tits, found her hard nipples through the loose dress-shirt she liked sleeping in, and flicked them with his tongue.

Koko cried out and her knees slipped so far apart that she pushed the back of his hand against his erection. His hips jerked up against the pressure unconsciously, and she rolled into the movements, smirking.

'Mmm, that works too,' she said breathily, and pulled Jonah's hand away, letting their arousals press together. The short sharp friction of her thrusts was enough for him, even through thick khaki, bringing him to climax in a breathless rush. Koko whined and continued to squirm, moving his hand where and how she wanted, and he crooked his fingers in a hard fast rhythm until she tensed and jerked in her release.

They lay against each other panting, and Jonah curled one arm around her waist, wanting to hug her tight. Koko petted his hair and stroked the side of his face.

'Hmmm now you have a good reason to shower,' she said dazedly, and gave him a kiss before twisting away to feel around for the blanket. He found a corner of the duvet on his side of the bed, and flicked it up off the floor to cover her bare legs; she tugged it higher to cover them both.

'Good night,' Koko said, snuggling into a pillow with Jonah's head tucked under her chin. Boots still on his feet hanging over the edge of the bed, Jonah wondered if he should insist on getting up. His wet underwear was uncomfortable too, but the longer he waited, the more sleepy he felt in her calming presence.

He wriggled up to find a spot on the pillow beside Koko. She opened her eyes a fraction, and smiled when their eyes met. 'Too uncomfortable?' she said. He considered it, then shook his head. She wrapped her arms around him and relaxed, soon breathing softly, half asleep again.


End file.
